Longue vie a la reine!
by Tsukiyo2894
Summary: Yuffie vit sa vie de voleuse à Edge, tout va pour le mieux, mais elle est vite rattrapée par la réalité...


Disclaimer: les persos de square enix ne sont pas a moi =) Les autres si!!!

Mon os sur Yuffie, ahlala, qu'est-ce que je l'adore! J'ai tripé sur son caractère, c'est autre chose que Rufus ou Cloud qui sont a son exact opposé ^_^

* * *

Les rues sont étroites, grises, il fait froid aussi. Trop froid pour un mois de juin! J'aurais du mettre un sweat au n'importe quoi mais là je caille!

Je tourne a un angle, je débouche sur une grande rue, ah, mais c'est la Tour Shinra... Je fais quoi ici moi!? Bah, rien n'est perdu hein, je vais voir si... Si ils peuvent me filer des invendus question materias!

Depuis un an je n'ai rien a faire, des fois je livre deux ou trois bricoles pour Tifa histoire de mener mon train de vie, j'ai un appartement a Kalm, assez proche de celui de Vincent. Y'a beaucoup de fêtes a Kalm, c'est l'éclate maintenant que je suis majeure, je peux effectuer deux ou trois missions pour l'O.R.M qui se résument à de l'espionnage.

Je me glisse contre le mur de la Tour après avoir traversé la rue, enfin, je ne peux pas me glisser, un chauffard à fait une embardée pour me foncer dessus! C'est quoi ces types!? C'est pas parce que je suis au milieu de la rue qu'il a la droit de me foncer dessus!Je suis l'héritière de Wutai quand même!!!

_Quoi!? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça!? dis-je a tous les badauds.

Ils ont jamais vu une file aussi belle que moi, les pauvre, enfin, ils mourront moins bêtes ce soi... Mais c'est quoi ça? Des singes? Ca court partout, des enfants? il y en a encore dans les rues? Les pauvres, ils doivent avoir du mal a vivre, sa fait quatre ans maintenant... Mais pourquoi ils on des uniformes de Wutai!? Hé ho! C'est quoi le lézard là!? Pourquoi ils me montrent du doit ?

Je tourne les talons, ça va, c'est pas zone interdite ici! Plus j'accélère dans ma course plus j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont nombreux, merde, pourquoi ils veulent ma peau? Je fais le vide de mes poches; un trousseau de pass de la Tour Shinra, pourquoi j'en ai moi? Les pass de l'O.R.M, ok ça c'est bon, un chewing gum, okay... Une balle rebondissante? Ah je l'ai retrouvée! Ah non, c'est une materia... Mince, mais j'ai rien qui les intéresse moi!

Je prends appui sur le mur et je commence à courir dessus, enfin ça, me sert à autre chose que des des méfaits!

Ces tarés me suivent toujours, je les entends baratiner en Utayen des trucs trop rapides pour que je comprenne, on dirait de l'argot, mais il n'y a que les unités spéciales qui l'utilisent celui là... Mais pourquoi ils me suivent?

Je saute du mur, je suis où moi? J'ai pas mon shuriken! Je suis pô dans la merde moi!!! Oh, il y en a un devant moi...

Les unités du Wusheng sont rapides. Très rapides c'est vrai. Mais pas le temps d'y penser, putain ce mal de mer qui passe pas! J'en ai marre! Je peux pas bouger des toilettes du bateau!

_Mademoiselle Kisaragi, Nous avons quelque chose d'important a vous communiquer. fit une voix derrière la porte des cabinets.

_Je suis occupée! répliquais-je entre deux haut-le-cœur. Parlez moi a terre!

Rien a faire, ils sont trop collants ces administrateurs! Deux minutes plus tard je suis avec ce crétin dans une sorte de salle de réunion.

_Mademoiselle... commença le type.

Ils ont que ce mot là a la bouche ou quoi? J'en ai marre du respect! Si y'avait pas des règles contre ça il serait déjà la tête par le hublot ce pingouin!

_Votre accession au trône de Wutai est effective depuis le premier de ce mois Mademoiselle. continua le pingouin.

Raaaah! Encore des "mademoiselle"! Mais jm'appele Yuffie nom de dieu! Euh, l'a dit quoi l'manchot? Trône de Wutai?

Je manque de tomber en arrière, c'est quoi l'problème!? Effectif depuis le début d'ce mois!? Je suis... Reine? Mais, et mon vieux alors?

_Et mon daron al... Euh, et l'Empereur? L'est pas cabé au moins?

C'est trop fort pour moi, je suis obligée de devenir vulgaire... Mon éducation s'oublie c'est grave...

_Non, l'Empereur tiens à vous voir gouverner depuis que vous avez pris une place prépondérante dans la régénération mondiale. Votre couronnement aura lieu demain aux aurores, nous devrions arriver pile au bon moment. Vous devrez vois préparer dans le bateau.  
Il fit un signe de main après la fin de sa phrase, deux femmes entrèrent, des servantes apparemment. Elles étaient identiques! Ils me prirent chacune par une main et m'entraînèrent dans les coursives du bateau. Elles ouvrirent une porte à la volée et me dirent d'attendre.

Elles revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une lourde boite en ébène et une longue robe d'apparat rouge. C'était pour moi?

La première servante me déshabillait tandis que la seconde ouvrit la boite qui renfermait de la poudre de riz blanche. Celle des cérémonies officielles. Elle allait me farder comme un gâteau et me maquiller, me forcer apporter un kimono traditionnel dans lequel je ne pourrais pas bouger et plus encore! J'aurais l'air d'une geisha dedans!!!

La première emporta mes vêtements dans une autre pièce et mit mes cheveux en arrière en m'appliquant la poudre sur le visage. Ses gestes avaient beau être adroite,s j'en avait dans les yeux, dans la bouche, ça avait le goût fade et déguelasse d'un riz simple... Ca me donnait envie d... de...

_Attention! Je... prévins-je avant de vomir de tout mon soul sur le tapis.

La seconde revint et nous demanda de changer de pièce. Je finis donc ma torture du visage dans une autre chambre, ce bateau en avait tellement! Elle me farda entièrement et me dit de me lever pour enfiler la traditionnelle jupe de soie blanche puis une amulette en forme de dragon d'argent et de cristal fut passée autour de mon cou et la robe somptueuse me fut mise. La vache qu'est-ce q'elle était froide cette sape merde!

_Vous voila prête, il ne reste plus que la coiffure mais...

Gnéhéééé, pas touche à la touffe, j'lai coupée exprès!

Mes cheveux ne subirent rien, le bateau accosta et je fut conduite a la pagode pour la cérémonie spirituelle. Le prêtre du Da-Chao récita les 108 versets des histoires du Konjaku Gensei Purvaprhadistagenatra et me bénit, a moitié endormie, je fut conduite au palais.

Mon père était là, ses cheveux noirs comme du jais faisaient scintiller sa couronne d'or. Je nel'avais jamais vu sous cet angle, il était debout, en haut des quatre marches d'où son trône était placé.

_Bienvenue ma fille. dit-il d'une voix d'ou perlait l'émotion. Tu as grandi.

_Merci, père.

Il se fiche de ma gueule là! Je parais minuscule ici! Tout le monde me regarde, j'ai l'air d'un bonhomme de neige qui prends feu!

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras en me serrant contre lui. Je vis un instant ses yeux brillant comme de la laque lorsqu'il me fit un geste m'indiquant que je devais monter sur le trône, comme toute reine. Je m'exécuta, trébuchant sur la première marche dans un juron qui retentit à travers la salle. Je finit quand bien même ma périlleuse montée sans aide.

Quand je fus face a l'assemblée, dos au trône, mon père baissa les yeux devant moi. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Instinctivement. Je serrait le poing lorsque il s'avança vers moi, il enleva la couronne de sa tête et se prosterna devant moi. Toutes les personnes présentes s'exécutèrent.

Mon père se releva et dit avec un air solennel

_Yuffie Kisaragi, consentez vous à gouverner justement et loyalement tout sous le ciel de la prospère Wutai?

Je bafouillai un "oui" en hochant la tête. J'inclinai la tête sous son indication et il posa la couronne sur ma tête. Elle était lourde, m'obligeait à me tenir droite. Il me tint la main pour que je m'assoye et je vit, avec ma vision qui s'embrouillait, le sabre que venait mon père de détacher de sa ceinture et me tendre. Je me releva, le prit, et le dégaina. Il brillait, je le mit face au nord, et proclamai;

_Moi, Yuffie Kisaragi, Reine de Wutai, jure solennellement de protéger et gouverner ma patrie justement et noblement jusqu'a mon dernier souffle!

Le dîner est fastueux!J'aurais jamais imaginé ça mais tout le monde c'est surpassé, des airs de shamisen et de koto sont joués, des combats rituels se déroulent sous mes yeux, certains combattants ont des materias dans tout leur corps et un seul mouvement crachent du feu ou de la glace! C'est un truc de dingue!

_Ma fille, j'ai à te parler. me dit mon père alors que je mangeais une brochette.

_Moui??? demandais-je le plus gracieusement possible avec la bouche pleine.

_Te voila reine désormais. Tu ne pourrais pas gouverner ce royaume seule sois-en consciente.

Oula, ou il veut en venir l'ancêtre, qu'il me prévoie pas un mariage comme avant, dix ans plus tard je le sent le remake!

_Mais che shuis très bien sheule moué! dis-je en avalant précipitamment et reprenant une bouchée.

_Oui, j'en suis consciente, mais, une alliance avec la Shinra nous profiterait, comment se nomme le fils de l'ancien président de la Shinra déjà? Ca va?

A l'entente du mot "Shinra" le bout de viande précipitamment avalé resta bloqué à un point critique de ma gorge.

_Ouaaargggghhh! hurlais-je en recrachant tout sur le sol ce que je croyais être arrivé à un point de non-retour.

_Il me semblait que vous aviez gardé contact?

_Jamais d'la vie! hurlais-je en me levant et m'empêtrant dans ma robe. On se supporte a peine, il est sadique, méprisant, increvable et en plus je suis trop jeune!!!

Et puis quoi encore? Ce matin encore je leur chouravais des materias et maintenant j'vais me marier? Même pas en rêve, on va dire que je suis pas majeure!

Ma vie est une suite éternelle d'emmerdes en tout genre, j'en ai maaare!! !


End file.
